


Only as a Last Resort

by Jellybean96



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Martin just wants to be a part of the family, Protective Dani Powell, supportive spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Malcolm visits his father for help on a case. It's been a while since he's seen him.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Only as a Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Got a new little one-shot for ya. Just something quick I came up with that I finally finished and wanted to share.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thankfully, he's had to visit his father less and less as the years went on since he first joined up with NYPD. The longer he spent working with the police, perfecting his profiling skills, he needed to rely on his father's expertise less and less. Of course, his family certainly isn't one to complain about him not going there as often as he once did. He knows what seeing his father does to him. His family knows what it does to him. His team knows what it does to him. His wife knows what it does to him. And they all just want what's best for him and his health. He does too. The rest of them are just more vocal about it.

More often than not, the nights where he's seen his father earlier in the day are rougher than others. He'll wake up in a cold sweat some of the time—when he's actually able to fall asleep—and Dani will help calm him down so that he can get some rest until they have to be out of bed for work. Because he usually can't sleep again after that. So he'll just hold his wife as she falls back asleep, her head on his chest as he sits up against the headboard, just staring into nothing and letting his mind wander.

Which is why neither of them is particularly fond of him going to Clairemont to see his father again. It's been quite a while now since he's last seen him in person. There's no doubt in his mind that Dani is actively keeping track of the number of days Malcolm goes without seeing his dad. He doesn't want to, doesn't want to have to rely on him. But sometimes he gets so stuck on a profile. Usually, he can manage to find what he needs simply by calling his father and talking it over for a few minutes. But other times, it's much too difficult and he needs to see him in person. Unfortunately.

Though, that's not to say that Dani doesn't come along with him every time so that he has that extra support there. She refuses to go into the room, though he can't say he blames her for that. But this is the first time they're visiting his father since they got married.

It's only been a few months since they exchanged vows in front of their family and close friends and he debates internally on whether or not to take off his wedding band. He doesn't want his father clocking in on it, because he knows that it'll happen. In the end, though, he decides to leave it on. He's proud of his marriage, proud that he's been able to get to the point in his life where he can get married without fear of the other person running off one day. Dani knows about all of his demons—his father being the biggest one—and hasn't once shown that she's scared of any of it or that she'll run. And he's damn proud of that.

He vows to himself to keep things short and sweet. To keep the visit on topic with the case, get the information and insight he needs, and then to leave. That's all.

But of course, things don't always go according to his plan where his father is concerned.

"Malcolm, my boy."

He pulls his lips in tight, the attempt at a smile not even reaching up to his eyes. "Hello, Dr. Whitly."

"Do we really need such formalities? I am your father after all. And as your father, I do have to say that I am a tad disappointed that you didn't even send me an announcement."

He watches as his father's eyes dart down to the thick silver band wrapped around Malcolm's finger. "Don't be," he replies. "We wouldn't even let Mother put an announcement in the papers."

"Oh. I see. Any reason behind that, or just to mess with your mother? Protecting someone's career, perhaps?" he asks with a grin.

"That's not important right now. What is important is your expertise. We're having some trouble, we need your eyes with this one."

Malcolm listens as his father explains his viewpoint on the crime, giving him more detail than is necessary. He knows his father is trying to prolong the visit by talking longer than he needs to. He clenches and unclenches his fist a few times, to keep himself calm, absentmindedly messes with his wedding band. It'd be much easier if Dani were in there with him since she has a magical calming effect over him, but he understands her desire to be nowhere near Dr. Whitly. He wouldn't be in there either if he didn't need to be.

The door to the cell opens a few seconds later and he casts a glance behind him to see his wife just barely leaning inside. "Hey."

She gives him a quick, soft smile. "Hey. Gil called, we might have a lead, he wants us to check it out since we're close by. Did you get what you need?"

He nods. "Yeah. I think we're good here."

"Good."

"Oh, now this is just wonderful. I knew there was something here when I first saw you two together."

Malcolm winces, his eyes closing briefly at his father's words. No doubt the older man has seen the matching silver band on Dani's finger and put two and two together.

"Congratulations on the wedding. If I had known, I would have sent a gift. Ooh, maybe I still can. What do you two still need?"

"To get out of here," Dani replies without hesitation. "We have a job to do. Thank you, Dr. Whitly, for your assistance."

"Oh, no, don't be like that, Detective. Both of you stay and chat for a bit. We are family after all, aren't we?"

"No, we aren't."

He lets her grab his hand and pull him out of the room, the heavy door closing behind them and his father's shouts to stay and talk echoing in his ears.

"You okay?"

He nods slowly, looking up at his wife. "You didn't have to do that back there," he tells her gently. "Tell him off like that."

"Yeah, I did."

"Dani…"

She shakes her head, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "Look, when I agreed to marry you, hell, when I agreed to date you, I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew that being with you meant sometimes dealing with your psycho father because we might need his help on a case. I don't care about that. I just care about building a life and a future with you."

He lets out a relieved sigh, resting his hands on her waist and dropping his head to rest on her shoulder. "I love you."

She lets out a small, quiet laugh, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as she runs her fingers up through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp to help calm him down further. "I love you too. Now can we please go? This place gives me the creeps. And I'm pretty sure your dad is still watching us."

He chances a glance over to his father's cell, seeing the man in question still standing, literally at the end of his rope, staring at the two of them with a smile.

He looks back at his wife and smiles softly. "Yes, let's get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
